1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a robot cleaner, and more particularly, to a robot cleaner having a networking function to inform information on its internal and external states to a user through a network service, and a remote monitoring system and method of the same.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Generally, a robot has been developed for an industrial use, and has managed some parts of factory automation. As the robot is applied to various fields recently, medical robots, space robots, home robots used at homes, etc. are being developed.
A representative of the home robots is a robot cleaner, a kind of home electronic appliance capable of performing a cleaning operation by sucking peripheral dust particles or foreign materials with autonomously moving on a predetermined region. This robot cleaner is provided with a chargeable battery, and is provided with an obstacle sensor for avoiding an obstacle while moving.
In the conventional robot cleaner, a cleaning operation may be performed when a user goes out or on a reserved time. However, when the cleaning operation has not been completed due to a problem occurring during the cleaning operation, or when the cleaning operation has been completed, the user has to directly check the situations through the robot cleaner. Recently, a robot cleaner having a network function is being developed. Through this robot cleaner, a user may provide a cleaning command from a remote location, or may monitor home situations from a remote location.